


Call Me Habitual

by 5up3r_N3rd



Series: A Young Bike Trilogy [2]
Category: Green Day
Genre: Bike, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Green Day - Freeform, M/M, Self-Harm, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: Mike is fed up with his mom telling him he has to move with her away from Rodeo. However, he has other plans to be able to stay with his best friend, Billie Joe.





	

“Michael I’m sorry but I don’t have a choice.” His mother said trying to calm her son down. “There is no way I’m leaving Billie!” Mike shouted in response. “I had you taken from me once, I won’t let it happen again! You are coming with me and your sister and that’s final!” she shouted back before walking out the door to go to her second job. Mike was seething and tossed an ash tray against the wall. “Just watch me…” He said quietly to himself.

He then looked to the broken glass on the ground and without thinking picked it up and drug it along his wrist. Something to make him feel anything but anger. It was calming to him to watch the red bubble up and spill out. However, a knock on the door snapped him out of it. “Hey Mike! You home? You’re late for practice!” Billie Joe’s voice called from outside. “Oh! Uh… Yeah! Sorry, give me a sec!” Mike replied scrambling around for bandages. He remembered his mother kept some under the bathroom sink.

“Hey Mikey!” Billie greeted him smiling once he had opened the door. “Whoa… what happened to your arm, dude?” He asked staring at the gauze. “Oh… I was um working on my truck earlier and fucked up my arm a bit.” Mike replied. “Jesus! Be more careful…Well anyway, come on. John has work so it’s just us today.” Mike nodded and followed his best friend to his house.

The two were really enjoying their jam session together. Both cracking jokes and teasing the other when messing up a tune. That is until the bandages around Mike’s arm came unraveled. “That is not from your fucking truck!” Billie accused as he suddenly stopped strumming on Blue. Mike felt chills run up his spine as he stopped and looked to his arm, he hadn’t felt them slip off.

“Mike what the hell did you do… why did you do it?’ Billie asked more calmly. “Mom and I had a fight. It’s all we seem to do anymore. I really don’t want to leave. Don’t wanna leave you behind or the music. And I wasn’t lying earlier when I told you I’ve been working on my truck. I’m staying Beej. Even if I have to live out of it.” He replied as tears filled his eyes. “I love you, you know that. Ain’t gonna leave.”

Billie Joe wrapped his arms around the taller boy and walked him backwards a bit until they could sit down on the bed. “I’m gonna tell you what you told me. There is no sense in doing this.” He paused softly running his fingers over the self-inflicted cuts. “Because you have me, it’s what I’m here for. And hell if I’m gonna have you live out of your fucking truck, if anything it won’t be long. I’ll convince ma to let you have the basement. She loves ya like her own anyway.”

Mike broke down and sobbed against Billie Joe, clinging to him like a life line. “I love you so much!” He exclaimed through the tears placing kisses along Billie’s neck, who moaned in response. “Beej… can we?” Mike asked hinting to what they had done shortly after Billie’s break down a few days ago. He nodded in response laying down and pulling Mike along with him. “This gonna happen every time one of us is upset?” He asked jokingly. “I don’t see why not.” Mike replied smirking as he begun ridding Billie and himself of their clothes.

“Sounds good to me.” Billie said giggling as he wriggled out of his skinny jeans as Mike pulled them down and off. Now both left in their boxers, the laughter had calmed between them. Both too busy taking each other’s bodies in. “Wow Beej… You’re beautiful.” Mike said turning redder than Billie. “T-thanks. You are too.” He stuttered.

Just as before, Mike ground his hips down rubbing both their hard cocks together. Though this time, Billie craved more. “Mike… this is great and all but… Let’s fuck!” He said smirking to his friend who then stared at him like a deer caught in the head lights. “Uh… Are you sure Beej? You sure that’s what you want? We’ve both never…” He trailed off. “Course I’m sure. Wouldn’t rather with anyone else for my first.” Billie replied. Mike smiled at him before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips and shimming out of his boxers.

Billie Joe bit his lip as he looked down to see Mike’s thick, long cock dangling between his legs. “Oh… wow.” He commented. Mike then wrestled Billie’s off of him admiring his. “Not bad yourself, love.” He said with a goofy smile before taking it in his hand and stroking a few times. “Do you have any… uh…” “Yeah there is some in the night stand.” Billie interrupted. Mike leaned over opening the top drawer to rummage around before pulling out the small bottle of lube. “It’s gonna be cold babe.” He said pouring a bit in his hand.

“I know but I’m sure you’ll warm me up Mikey” Billie replied waggling his eyebrows which earned him an eye roll. “Just be gentle okay?” Mike nodded. He positioned his fingers between the smaller boy’s thighs and pressed in carefully. He watched Billie’s facial expressions so he knew what to do. He hesitated when he winced but continued. “You okay?” He asked starting to press in a second. “Y-yeah… Go deeper!” Billie said arching his hips trying to get more of Mike’s fingers inside.

Mike complied and started fingering Billie roughly until he told him that he was ready. With more lube applied to his cock, Mike pushed in slowly moaning as he did so. Billie gripped his shoulders digging in with his nails, the stretch of Mike felt so good. “Don’t wait, just fuck me!” He said nearly whimpering. “I don’t want to hurt you Beej.” Mike replied. “Don’t care! Please Mike please!” Billie pleaded squirming on his cock.

He couldn’t help but give in to his best friend’s demands. He really didn’t want to wait either. The warm and tightness around him making him close already. He just hoped Billie was as close as he was and that he wouldn’t embarrass himself. “M-mike… I’m sorry I’m not going to last very long… I can already feel it…” The smaller said gripping the sheets now. “Me either!” Mike replied now pounding as hard and fast as he could into his tight ass. “It’s too good!” And just like that, he spilt himself into Billie Joe.

“Fuck! Mike!” He called out feeling the other’s cum fill him. “C-cumming!” He shouted hoarsely as he made a mess on his chest and belly. Mike huffed catching his breath and pulled out of Billie grabbing his shirt to clean him up. “That better not have been my The Who T-shirt Mikey.” He said narrowing his eyes at him pulling his boxers back on than his skinny jeans. His mom was gonna be home soon and he didn’t really want her walking in on this, so there was no time to bask in the orgasmic high. Mike did the same and replied, “No, you dingus it was mine. Speaking of which, mind if I borrow something from your closet?”

“You gonna come back out when you find something?” Billie asked jokingly. “Hardy har har. How clever Beej.” He said throwing the soiled shirt at the other’s face. “Gross.” Billie said. “Why? It’s yours.” Mike laughed pulling up his sweats and grabbing a Ramones Tee. “Hey, would your mom mind if I spend the night?”

“Course she won’t. And why? You wanna have round two later?” Billie said smirking. “Fuck off… Maybe.” Mike replied. “Knew it.” He remarked. “Hush it Beej.” Mike warned flopping back in bed beside Billie Joe. They both just laid staring at the ceiling for a while before Billie pulled a couple joints out of the night stand drawer, the two smirking at each other before lighting them up. Soon after they drifted off to sleep, content and high for the second time that day.


End file.
